Sex, Love and Magic
by The Evil Queen Family
Summary: Emma et Regina se rapprochent à Neverland. Mais après leur brève aventure, transformée en rendez-vous coquins réguliers, il sera difficile de leur faire entendre que derrière l'attirance physique se cache peut-être quelque chose de plus puissant. Quelque chose de...Magique
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. Me voici avec ma première SwanQuenn, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai, mais si cela plait, il y aura beaucoup de chapitres. Et oui, j'ai une imagination débordante ;)_

_Tous les avis sont bien sur les bienvenus (constructifs, s'entend) :) _

_Voici donc le premier chapitre, un peu court, mais j'attends vos avis pour paufiner le style __J_

Bonne lecture!

**Sex, Love and Magic**

**Chapter 1 : Le Départ**

_Magic always have a price_

C'était un matin comme tous les autres dans la petite ville de Storybrook un enfant enlevé, deux méchants à arrêter, un portail pour un autre monde à ouvrir. Mais pas n'importe quel autre monde. Il s'agissait de Neverland. Cet étrange monde dont Emma et tous les enfants de la Terre avaient déjà entendu parler. Emma avait même plusieurs fois rêver de s'envoler pour ce pays imaginaire. Elle qui n'avait pas de parents, elle qui pleurait toutes les nuits de ne pas se faire border par sa mère, ni de sentir ses douces lèvres sur son front, ses bras réconfortants lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar. aurait au moins pu avoir des frères, et pourquoi pas devenir la première fille perdue.

-**Neverland, sérieusement ?** Avec Peter Pan, Tinkerbell et Wendy Darling ?

\- **C'est exact, Miss Swan. Mais éclairez moi tout de même sur un point : qui est Wendy Darling ?**

-H**eu…Ben…Wendy, la copine de Peter Pan !**

\- **Neverland est un monde où tout peut arriver. Mais si il y a bien une seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que Peter n'a aucun ami. Seulement des gamins à sa botte.** Gold avait articulé cette phrase, une pointe de sarcasme et d'amertume dans la voix.

-**Et si nous arrêtions de spéculer sur les fréquentations de Monsieur Pan, et que nous trouvions un moyen d'aller sauver mon fils !** Régina avait les deux sourcils froncés, ainsi que cette fameuse veine qui traversait son front lorsqu'elle était vraiment très en colère.

Ah, cette veine, Emma ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle l'avait à maintes reprises provoquée, et elle devait bien avouer que voir Régina dans cet état la faisait tout de même un peu jubiler. Ceci dit, cette veine qui aurait pu passer pour une tare au milieu d'un visage, rendait la brune incroyablement sexy…

-**Emma ? Emma ?**

-**Hein ?! Oui, pardon. Allons y, allons sauver NOTRE fils**. Dit-elle, fixant longuement Régina, un léger rouge aux joues, avant de sortir de la boutique de Gold sur les talons de la belle brune.

-**Eh, heu…** Emma avait commencé sa phrase sans être certaine que la finir serait une bonne idée. Régina se retourna, arquant un sourcil comme seuls les Mills savent le faire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, montrant son impatience**.**

**\- Vous…Comptez traverser la forêt de Neverland dans cette tenue ?** Emma étudiait Régina de haut en bas. Elle portait une jolie chemise argentée, donnant vue sur un décolleté plus que plongeant. La blonde se dit d'ailleurs que la chemise, c'était pas si mal en fait. Elle avait enfilé par-dessus un blaser bleu nuit, aux contours de col noirs satinés. En descendant un peu plus son regard, Emma aperçut une jupe noire, coupée juste au dessus du genou, et fendue jusqu'à la naissance des fesses de la belle brune. Là, Emma sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-**Et bien, Miss Swan**, lança Régina sur le ton de l'amusement, **si nous devons soutirer des informations à une bande d'adolescents, je suis sûre que ces arguments là pourront les convaincre.** **Vous ne pensez pas ?**

Voyant qu'Emma ne répondrait pas, au vue de l'air ahuri que son visage arborait, Regina haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre.

\- **Et puis, j'aime être désirable, qu'y puis-je…** Elle s'était suavement approchée de la blonde tout en débitant ces paroles. Un sourire narquois et satisfait habillait son visage, et son regard perçant et plein de malice eu raison d'Emma, qui déglutit difficilement. Elle passa devant la brune sans prendre la peine de rétorquer.

Gold, qui avait suivi toute la scène, ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cet échange avait eu quelque chose de particulier, qui avait intrigué le propriétaire de la ville. Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Là, il fallait sauver son petit fils.

-**Pouvons nous y aller, mesdames ? Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Monsieur Hook, qui, en grand héros, est revenu sur ses pas, accompagné de son navire et d'un haricot magique. Donc désirez vous aller sauver votre fils, ou continuer vos joutes verbales ? Bien que celles-ci soient fortement intéressantes…**

-**Allons y ! Miss Swan, passez devant, je vous en prie. Je ne voudrais pas que ma tenue vous déstabilise. **Régina était fière de son petit effet. Emma, quand à elle, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis rata le trottoir. Elle se promit d'envoyer un pic bien senti à la brune à la prochaine occasion. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle la cherche, alors qu'elle savait que la brune aurait de toute façon le dernier mot. Emma se gifla mentalement.

Arrivés sur les quais de Storybrook, Hook fit monter Charmant, Snow, Regina et Emma à bord du Jolly Roger.

Gold, quand à lui, prit le temps de faire ses adieux à Belle, qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais puisque, il le savait, sauver Henry causerait sa perte. Observant la scène, Regina eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se dit qu'il avait bien changé. Que le sorcier sans pitié qu'était Rumple avait l'air d'être loin, maintenant. Qu'aujourd'hui, il ne semblait être que Gold, le propriétaire d'une boutique, heureux et amoureux. Le cœur de la brune se serra. Elle aurait tant aimé être Regina, et seulement Regina, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle était l'Evil Queen. Et elle savait que tant que personne ne l'aimerait autant que Belle aime Rumple, de cet amour indestructible, plus puissant que toute magie, elle ne se débarrasserait jamais des ténèbres.

Mais elle l'avait accepté. Elle était méchante, et, au fond, une petite partie d'elle aimait ça. Aimait que les gens la craignent. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on lui tienne tête. Qu'Emma lui tienne tête. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais à cette pensée, une chaleur particulière remonta le long de son bas ventre. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse à ce brutal changement climatique, Hook s'avança sur le pont du navire.

-**Camarades, en route pour Neverland !**

Belle regarda le navire s'enfoncer dans un tourbillon de flots, avant de disparaitre totalement. La surface de l'eau redevint calme et plate, et Belle s'effondra sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2: Bienvenue à Neverland

_Salut à tous! D'abord, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier le deuxière Chapitre. J'ai eu des soucis avec internet. Ensuite, je vous remercie pour vos follow, vos mise en favoris et aussi vos review. Je suis heureuse que mon, début d'histoire vous plaise. Ca m'a fait très plaisir!_

_Ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Il traine un peu en longueur. Mais promis, le prochain sera plus interessant ;)_

_Pour répondre à une review en particulier, Crookiesxx : c'est vrai qu'en me relisant je me rends compte que je caractère de mes personnages ne coincide pas tout à fait avec ceux de la série. En fait, j'ai une idée très précise d'où je veux amener la relation Emma/Regina, et du coup j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à retranscrire le fait qu'au début elles se détestent, et que Regina est sensée être beaucoup plus... Queen! Je te laisse me dire ce que tu en penses pour ce chapitre, et je tenterai de faire mieux au prochain. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

**Chapter 2 : Bienvenue à Neverland**

Le navire atterrît sur les flots agités de Neverland. Chacun s'agrippait comme il pouvait à une corde ou un rebord, pour éviter de tomber à la merci des sirènes. La tempête faisait rage, et les vagues s'écrasaient péniblement sur le pont du Jolly Roger. Emma secoua ses cheveux pour les enlever de son visage, mais son regard s'arrêta sur une vision qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Regina était trempée. Elle secouait ses cheveux à la manière d'une reine, laissant libre son décolleté, avec les pans de la chemises plaqués contre ses clavicules, révélant un soutien-gorge à dentelles noires. L'eau dégoulinait le long de ses tempes, frôlant ses lèvres et allant se perdre entre ses seins écrasés dans son soutien gorge. Emma, comme par réflexe, se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Regina s'efforçait de ne pas regarder dans la direction d'Emma, dont le regard noir de désir lui donnait des envies lubriques.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une certaine tension s'était mise en place entre les deux jeunes femmes. Depuis l'arrivée d'Emma i an, en fait. Dès le début, leur besoin de se détruire mutuellement était si puissant, que parfois elles avaient une envie presque bestiale d'arracher les vêtements de l'autre pour la faire taire. Ca faisait partie de leur jeu; destruction et séduction. Mais jamais elles ne se laisseraient aller à ces plaisirs. Emma le savait. Regina était la mère de son fils, et JAMAIS elle ne la toucherait. Elles aimaient simplement se chercher, se jeter des regards aussi noirs que lubriques. Cela n'empèchait pas qu'elles se détestaient mutuellement.

-**Chers camarades, bienvenue sur les terres de Neverland**. Hook fit une révérence tout en laissant Snow et Charmant descendre du navire. Emma et Regina furent tirées de leurs pensées respectives, mais pas si éloignées, par cette voix que Regina détestait plus que tout au monde

-**Emma, Regina ? Vous venez ?**

Emma se dit que Regina devait avoir développé une sorte de radar anti Snow, au vu de la crispation soudaine de sa machoire après que sa mère ait parlé. Elle en rit intérieurement, avant de rejoindre ses parents à terre.

Le voyage à Neverland se passa sans trop de soucis. Rumple avait décidé de faire cavalier seul, ne voulant pas être ralenti par la bande d'incompétents que formaient les Charming. Regina quand à elle regrettait déjà de ne pas l'avoir rejoint. Si elle n'avait même pas le droit d'arracher le coeur d'un de ces gamins mal élevés qu'étaient les enfants perdus, elle ne voyait pas bien l'utilité de continuer avec eux. Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée, une envie soudaine de jeter une boule de feu sur leur camps et faire griller les Charming comme des saucisses. Cette idée était d'ailleurs très plaisante. Elle la garda dans un coin de sa tête.

Emma,elle, tentait toujours de résoudre l'énigme que Pan lui avait laissé. Il fallait qu'elle s'avoue qui elle était vraiment afin que le chemin pour trouver Henry lui soit dévoilé. Mais là était tout le problème; qui était-elle? Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre en soupirant. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, et contempla les étoiles. Comme si elle attendait une réponse...Magique? Mais il n'en fut rien.

Snow avait compris bien avant Emma qui elle était au fond. Elle alla alors la mettre sur la voie.

Emma réfléchit. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle savoir qui elle était? Elle s'était posé cette question toute sa vie. Balotée de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, jamais assez bien pour personne, elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa place. A ce moment précis, tous ses souvenirs douloureux rejaillirent, et elle se sentait seule. Tellement seule.

**-Ca y est! J'ai compris! Je suis... **Elle jeta un regard désolé à Mary Margaret, et poursuivit

**Je suis une orpheline... Je suis une fille perdue.**

Une larme eut à peine le temps de rouler sur sa joue que le chemin se dévoila. Elle courut vers Regina

-**Allons y! Allons récupérer notre fils!**

L'expédition fut longue et hasardeuse. Toute l'ile était remplie de pièges. Ce qui avait le don de fortement agacer Régina .

\- **Lorsque nous aurons attrapé ce gamin des bois, laissez moi le plaisir de m'en occuper.**

-**Régina, tu ne comptes pas lui arracher le coeur tout de même? **Demanda Snow, inquiète.

Régina arqua un sourcil et son visage s'étira en une moue exaspérée.

-**Non Snow... Non voyons. Nous allons cueillir des paquerettes et compter les licornes qui passent. Evidemment que je vais lui arracher le coeur! Avec le plus grand plaisir même!**

Emma sourit de la comparaison de la jeune femme, et se tourna vers sa mère.

**\- Je dois avouer que pour le coup, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Régina... Il a kidnappé notre fils!**

**-Miss Swan, il ne me semble pas vous avoir sollicité pour donner votre avis. Et celui de Snow m'est d'ailleurs bien égal. **

Emma roula des yeux et emboita le pas décidé de Regina, qui manqua de trébucher sur une racine d'arbre. La blonde, qui était derrière, la rattrapa de justesse. Regina ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant les mains d'Emma sur ses hanches. Emma pouvait sentir le parfum de la brune. Il était envoutant. Hypnotic Poison, si elle se souvenait bien. Gênée, elle relacha sa prise.

-**On dirait que Sa Majesté vient de perdre de sa prestance... **Lança-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Regina, vexée , mais n'y laissant rien paraitre, articula sur un ton dédaigneux:

-**Au moins, j'en ai un jour eu. Pas comme une certaine personne ici présente qui ressemble plus à un routier qu'à une princesse. **

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'apprétait à rétorquer, quand Regina colla son doigt contre sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Ils étaient arrivés au camp de Pan. Snow et David firent le tour, sans bruit, et se camouflèrent dans les feuillages. Regina et Emma n'avaient pas bougé. La brune était collée dos à un arbre, tandis qu'Emma, fort à l'étroit, était collée contre Regina. Elles pouvaient sentir le coeur de l'autre battre. Leurs seins s'effleurèrent un instant, et elles s'élognèrent brusquement, ce qui alerta les gamins présents sur le camp.

-**Tiens, tiens! Regardez qui voilà! **

Snow sortit des feuillages et déguaina son arc. David, quand à lui, sortit son épée et la plaça sous la gorge d'un des enfants.

Regina sortit de sa cachette et avança vers le grand blond, acolyte de Pan se souvint-elle, avec une telle froideur, une telle grandeur, que même Emma eut un frisson. Le grand blond la regardait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Regina.

-**Où est mon fils? **Cracha-t-elle, le regard plus noir que jamais

Le grand blond rit aux éclats

-**Vous pensez vraiment que je vais trahir Pan parce que vous me menacez du haut de vos 15 centimètres de talons?**

_Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça... _Pensa Emma

Regina s'avança de manière à être si proche de l'enfant, qu'elle sentit son haleine putride, et fronça les sourcils de dégout.

-**Je ne le répèterai pas. Où-EST-MON-FILS?**

Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

Regina détendit ses traits. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et lança de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put

-**Merci pour votre aide.**

Et elle enfonça sa main dans la poitrine du garçon, une grimace de satisfaction sur le visage. Snow poussa un cri d'effroi. David équarquilla les yeux, et les enfants blêmirent tous d'un coup.

-**Regina NON! **Emma couru vers elle, et l'attrapa par le bras.

-**Miss Swan, veuillez me lâcher tout de suite avant que je ne fasse de même avec le votre, **dit elle en lui montrant le coeur du garçon.

-**Vous êtes tarée ma parole! Vous voulez quoi, les rendre muets tellement ils seront morts de trouille? On est là pour qu'ils nous disent où est Pan je vous rappelle!**

-**Vous avez raison Miss Swan**, lança la grande brune, le regard indéfinissable. Cela troubla Emma un instant.

-**Les enfants, pouvez-vous me dire où se cache Pan s'il vous plait? **Regina était accroupie devant la bande, le coeur de leur compagnon dans la main, et le plus beau de ses sourires sur le visage. Elle paraissait si paisible que les enfants auraient presque pu être rassurés en sa présence à ce moment même. Enfin, si elle ne tenait pas un coeur dans sa main, s'entend.

Voyant qu'aucun ne répondait, elle appuya sur le coeur, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur aigu au grand blond.

C'est le plus petit, terrorisé, qui lâcha:

**\- Il est au rocher du crâne! **

L'enfant était en larmes, et supplia Regina de rendre son coeur à son ami. Celle-ci roula des yeux, et s'exécuta. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais ce petit bout lui avait fendu le coeur.

Elle se releva, remit son masque de Reine dépourvue de sentiments, frotta sa jupe afin de remettre les plis en place, passa devant Snow et David sans un regard, et disparut dans les feuillages.

\- **Vous vous décidez, où je vais sauver mon fils moi même? Bien que vous ne me serviez pas à grand chose, à part me coller un sacré mal de tête avec vos jolis discours sur l'espoir. Mais Henry me demandera où vous êtes si je viens seule. Alors en route pour le rocher du crâne!**

Une fois arrivés au rocher, le groupe tomba sur Rumple, qui leur expliqua qu'il était seul à pouvoir sauver Henry. Il leur jura qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Emma utilisa son super pouvoir, et se rendit compte qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle se pencha vers Regina, colla sa bouche à son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner la brune, et donc sourire la blonde, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

**-Très bien Rumple. Va sauver notre fils. Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, Pan te paraitra être un bisounours sorti du pays de Candy à côté de moi. J'ai été assez claire?**

Rumple regarda Regina, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il lui fit une révérence moqueuse

**-Bien sûr, votre Majesté.**

Et il disparut dans l'ombre de la grotte, laissant Regina, Emma, Snow et Charming dans une panique totale. Emma remarqua que Regina tremblait. Et si la Reine laissait tomber son masque, c'était uniquement lorsqu'elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de perdre Henry. Emma tendit son bras et attrapa délicatement la main de la brune; Celle-ci se retourna vers elle, d'abord étonnée, mais finalement soulagée de ne pas se sentir seule dans une telle situation. Elle pressa la main d'Emma en signe de remerciement, et la relâcha aussitôt. Emma se surprit à être déçue de ce contact rompu.

_Ok Swan, l'émotion te fait vraiment buguer le cerveau..._


	3. Chapter 3:Mais que faites-vous?

_Alors, pour commencer je suis vraiment desolée pour ce retard. Pour daire court, j'ai eu pas _mal _de problèmes de connexion. J'ai été coupée d'internet pendant deux semaines. Mais me revoilà! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise• N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ou moins aimé, ainsi que ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Mais que faites vous, _Miss_ Swan?**

L'inquietude se lisait sur les traits tirés d'Emma et Regina. Elles n'avaient pas bougé, totalement paralysées par la peur de ne jamais revoir leur fils. Emma ne put attendre plus longtemps. Elle regarda Regina qui comprit automatiquement. Elles tendirent les bras vers l'entrée de la grotte, et leurs magies se mélerent automatiquement. Comme si cela était une évidence, comme si elles attendaient cela depuis toujours. La magie violette de Regina melangée à la magie dorée d'Emma. Elles reussirent à forcer le barrage mis en place par Pan, au bout d'interminables minutes. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leurs fronts, et leurs souffles étaient rapides et courts. Mais cela ne les arreta pas une seule seconde. Elle grimperent les marches quatre à quatre, pour arriver enfin au sommet du crâne.

-**HENRY**, **NON**! Regina equarquilla les yeux. La veine au milieu de son front refit son apparition, signe d'une grande colère. Emma avait gardé la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot, tant elle était horrifiée par la scene qui se jouait devant elle. Henry tenait son coeur au creux de sa main. Ce petit coeur si fragile. Ce meme coeur qui avait fait flancher Emma. Qui lui avait fait croire en la magie, et qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que plus jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner ce petit etre qu'était son fils.

**-Je dois sauver la magie, maman. Je suis le véritable croyant, je dois me comporter en heros.**

Emma fut tirée de sa rê verie par la petite voix determinée de son fils. Elle se tourna vers Regina, et la scene qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur. La brune tremblait et pleurait à chaudes larmes. l'incertitude, la colère et la tristesse déformaient son visage. Malgré ça, elle restait toujours aussi belle et majestueuse. Emma se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait bien reussir à faire ça. La magie peut etre? Non, c'est ridicule. C'est une reine, voilà pourquoi elle reste impressionnante dans toutes situations.

**-Henry, je t'en prie. Nous t'aimons, reviens. Attrape ma main.**

**-Gamin, écoute ta mere. Tu es deja un heros, tu es notre heros.**

Henry les regarda, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elles, se retourna vers Pan, et enfonça son propre coeur dans la poitrine de celui qui leur avait tant fait de mal. Pan s'éleva dans les airs, et s'envola loin, tres loin.

Emma et Regina s'effondrèrent sur le corps inerte de leur fils. Il fut bientôt recouvert des chaudes larmes de ses deux mères, aneanties. Elles s'en voulaient. Si elles avaient montré plus souvent à Henry qu'elles l'aimaient, peut être qu'il les aurait ecoutées.

**-C'est ma faute**, **tout est ma faute**... Emma avait chuchoté cette phrase, le regard perdu au loin, la vision troublée par les larmes et la peur de ne jamais retrouver son enfant.

**-Si je ne l'avais pas abandonné, il n'aurait jamais fait confiance à Peter. **

**-Miss Swan, arretez un peu de vous apitoyer. Ou faites le si cela vous chante mais moi, je vais arracher le coeur à ce cafard, et croyez moi qu'il va regretter d'etre un jour venu au monde.**

En voyant le regard noir de Regina, Snow se recula. Elle le connaissait, ce regard. Pour en avoir plusieurs fois été la cause. Elle connaissait la reine mieux que quiconque, et elle savait que rien n'arreterait Regina. Pas même l'être le plus puissant de Neverland. Un frisson parcourut la petite brune en sentant toute la magie de Regina se reveiller, et réanimer l'Evil Queen.

**-Et ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est la mienne.**

Regina s'était arretée devant les escaliers. elle avait prononcé cette phrase sans même se retourner. Elle disparut ensuite dans les escaliers, laissant les Charmant où ils étaient. Emma sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main, regarda David qui comprit immediatement la requête silencieuse de sa fille, et elle se précipita à la suite de la mère adoptive de son fils. Regina lui lança un sourire d'entente furtif, avant de redurcir ses traits à la vue de Snow et David tenant le corps inerte d'Henry dans les bras.

**-David, Snow, ramenez Henry sur le bateau. Miss Swan et moi allons retrouver ce fils de chien et lui faire ravaler sa langue bien trop pendue.**

**-Language, Madame Mills! **Emma souriait, bien trop contente de pouvoir prendre la brune à son propre piège. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire en voyant le regard indigné de Regina.

**-Miss Swan, vous vous permettrez de me reprendre sur mon language me jour oú vous saurez conjuguer un verbe sans faire de faute.**

Prends ça, Swan. Emma avait roulé des yeux, et commencé à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Les deux femmes marchèrent une bonne heure, avant d'arriver enfin à destination. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Pan, Regina se figea. Son regard chocolat vira au violet, signe que sa magie bouillonnait et que l'Evil Queen n'était pas loin.

**-Allons y. Allons tuer cet enfant infernal.**

Emma acquiesça, et suivit Regina. Mais à peine eurent elles fait un pas que des liens vinrent les entourer pour les plaquer, immobiles, contre un arbre.

-**Que pensiez-vous, mesdames! Que je n'avais pas prévu que vous viendriez pour reccuperer le coeur de votre petit enfant chéri? **

Emma se débattait comme elle pouvait. Regina, elle, restait stoïque, le regard froid, et ne bougeait pas meme un cil.

**-N'essayez pas de vous débattre Emma. Vous êtes accrochée à l'arbre des regrets. Et celui ci vous tiendra immobile tant que votre coeur sera empli de regrets. Et quelque chose me dit que vous vous noyez sous le poids de ceux ci. **Pan avait affiché un petit rictus en prononçant ces mots.

**-Vous savez ce qui est drôle? **Regina avait ce sourire sadique. Celui là même qui faisait frissoner Emma.

**J'ai fait souffrir des peuples entiers, tué d'innombrables personnes, séparé autant de familles. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucun regret!**

Elle avait arraché les liens qui la maintenaient prisonniere en prononçant la fin de sa phrase. Sous la surprise, Pan ne la vit pas s'approcher de lui. La seule chose qu'il put apercevoir, c'est le sourire froid et vainqueur de Regina, ainsi que le coeur qu'il avait volé plus tôt, dans les mains de cette dernière. Il s'écroula au sol avec pour dernière vision le regard injecté de magie violette de Regina.

Celle ci se retourna vers Emma, et ses yeux repassèrent immédiatement au chocolat en voyant la mère biologique de son fils inconsciente au sol. Sans doutes les liens l'avaient-ils etouffée. elle plaça le coeur dans un écrin et se précipita sur Emma.

**-Miss Swan! Miss Swan reveillez vous! **

Elle secouait Emma, le regard paniqué. Voyant que celle ci ne reagissait pas, elle prit son poul. Voyant qu'elle ne le sentait pas, elle pencha la tête de la blonde en arrière, entrouvrit sa bouche à l'aide de deux doigts, et s'approcha. Au moment où elle allait entamer la séance de bouche à bouche, le souffle d'Emma reprit d'un seul coup.

**-Pour l'amour du ciel Emma!**

La blonde était si proche de Regina qu'elle pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger.

**-Emma? Vraiment? Vous attendez que je sois peut être morte pour m'appeler par mon prénom?**

La brune arqua un sourcil et roula des yeux, tout en se relevant. Emma reprit, amusée

**-Et dites moi, vous vous en sortez bien niveau secourisme.**

**-Decidemment Miss Swan, même à l'agonie vous trouvez le moyen de me pomper l'air. Et oui, j'ai du être médecin dans une autre vie. **Lança la brune, amusée malgré elle par ce petit jeu.

-**Oh, mais je vous hanterez même quand je serai morte, Madame le Maire, femme médecin. Je vous imagine bien, dans un hopital de Miami*, sauvant des vies. Au lieu d'arracher les coeurs, vous les reanimiez. Vous imaginez? Ah, c'est bizarre comme image. **

Emma ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de Regina, vite dissimulé. Cette blonde était vraiment exaspérante.

SQ

Sur le bateau, Snow faisait les 100 pas.

**-Et si elles échouaient? Et si en plus de perdre Henry, nous perdions notre fille?**

**-Snow, c'est d'Emma et Regina dont nous parlons. L'Evil Queen et la Sauveuse. Elles reussiront. Et puis rappelle toi que Regina a maudit tout un royaume pour venger son amour. Alors je doute qu'elle échoue à tuer un vulgaire gamin pour sauver son fils. **

Snow sourit à la comparaison de David. Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Les visages d'Emma et Regina apparurent sur le pont du Jolly Roger.

-**EMMA**! Snow se precipita sur sa fille et lui offrit une etreinte qui mit la blonde très mal à l'aise. Regina roula des yeux .

**\- Ces deux idiots me donnent envie de vomir.**

Elle se precipita ensuite dans la cabine où reposait le corps de son fils. Emma l'avait suivie, et regardait la scène avec inquiétude.

**-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas? **

**\- Qui vous a permis de douter de mes capacités, Miss Swan? **

Emma ne répondit rien. Regina ferma les yeux et enfonça le coeur dans la poitrine de son fils. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et prit une énorme inspiration. Regina le serra dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Emma se précipita et tenta de participer à l'étreinte, mais Regina la repoussa. La blonde se dit qu'elle en parlerait avec elle le moment venu.

**-Maman, tu m'etouffes**

**-Oh, pardon Henry. Tu m'as fait si peur! Je t'aime tellement mon grand.**

**-Je t'aime aussi maman. Et toi aussi 'Man! **

Emma se dirigea vers son fils, et elle eut droit au calin le plus intense de toute sa vie.

**-Je suis desolé. je n'aurais pas du... Mais Peter était tellement...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas mon grand. Le principal, c'est que tu sois là. **Regina avait ce regard si tendre, qu'elle ne réservait qu'à son fils. Emma en fut attendrie, et s'adoucit légèrement après le rejet de la brune.

**-Ta mère a raison gamin. Allez repose toi un peu, tu l'as bien mérité. **

Les deux femmes quitterent la cabine sans un regard pour l'autre. Elles étaient loin de se douter que pendant ce temps, Pan avait eu le temps d'échanger son corps avec celui de leur fils, avant que Rumple n'enferme le corps de Pan dans la boite de Pandore, dans laquel l'enfant avait précédemment enfermé le Dark One, pour toujours.

SQ

A Storybrook, Belle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Les habitants avaient essayé de reprendre une vie normale, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empécher de s'inquieter pour leurs souverains.

Sur le Jolly Roger, tous s'impatientaient en apercevant les côtes de leur petite ville qui leur avait tant manquée. Lorsqu'ils accostèrent, chancun se précipita hors du bateau pour aller rejoindre ses proches.

-**Mes chers amis, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, mais je vous abandonne pour aller de ce pas rejoindre Belle**. Et Rumple disparut dans une enveloppe de fumée nacrée.

**-Nous allons partir nous aussi. Emma, tu viens? Allons au Granny's nous remettre de nos émotions devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.**

**-J'arrive maman. Partez devant avec Henry. **

Snow fut surprise mais acquiesça tout de même, partant donc vers le café en compagnie de son mari et de son petit fils.

**-Ca va aller Love? **

-**Oui, Hook. Merci**. Emma avait été froide avec le pirate. Elle en avait marre qu'il saisisse la moindre occasion pour lui faire des avances. Celui ci retourna donc sur son navire, non sans protester discrètement.

**-Regina, je peux vous parler?**

-**Si je vous dis non, cela vous empêchera t il de me suivre en me hurlant après avec votre voix stridente et ô combien agaçante?**

**-Non, et je n'ai pas une voix stridente. Venez **

Emma dirigea la brune à l'interieur d'un box, au milieu des docs.

-**Regina**, commença Emma sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, **Henry est autant mon fils que le votre**.

-**Miss Swan je...**

**-NON! C'est la derniere fois que vous me repoussez lorsque je veux embrasser mon fils, c'est clair**?

-**Miss Swan**, **osez vous menacer la reine de la forêt enchantée**, **sans craindre de représailles**? Regina s'était dangereusement rapprochée de la blonde en prononçant ces paroles. Elles pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages.

**-Vous n'etes la reine de rien du tout ici! Et je vous emmerde, Majesté!**

Regina fronça les sourcils face à cet affront.

**\- Henry est MON fils, vous l'avez abandonné! legalement, vous n'etes rien pour lui! Je peux vous évincer de sa vie quand bon me semble!**

Emma vit rouge. Elle approcha encore plus sa tête avant de hurler sur la reine

**-SI VOUS FAITES ÇA, JE...**

**-Vous quoi, Miss Swan!?**

Regina avait hurlé plus fort encore qu'Emma.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, son regard virant au noir, attrapa Regina par le col de son blaser, et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre ou de passionné. il transpirait la rage, la haine et la frustration. A travers ce geste, Emma se libérait. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et maintenait avec rage la reine contre son corps.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, se laissa faire, laissa ses lèvres se faire malmener par celles de la blonde, puis, d'un coup, la repoussa violement.

**-Mais que faites-vous, Miss Swan!?**

*Oui, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à la carriere de Lana Parrilla, qui a joué le role de Eva, une medecin en traumato dans la serie Miami Medical ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Vengeance Charnelle

_Bonsoir les amis! Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai passé un week end de colie dont j'ai eu du mal à me remettre, d'où le non post. ah, ces jeunes!_

_Petite explication. Il y a un Rated M dans ce chapitre. alors certes, c'est tôt me direz-vous. Mais je veix revenir sur le fait que le problème dans cette fiction ne sera pas l'acceptation pour Emma et Regina de leur attirance mutuelle, mais nien leurs sentiments respectifs. Cette fiction va beaucoup être guidée par le sexe, dans lequel elles se noieront pour nier l'amour qui les lie. Donc ne cous attendez pas à de l'amour à l'eau de rose. Elles vont se detester, se malmener, se piquer. Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ;)_

**Vengeance charnelle**

**-Mais que faites-vous, Miss Swan?!**

-**La ferme Regina**

Emma reprit violement possession des lèvres de la reine, sans aucun ménagement. Regina tenta de résister, repoussant Emma avec ses deux mains plaquées sur son torse. Mais le désir mélé à l'énervement de la brune envers la blonde prirent le dessus. S'engagea alors un duel charnel, chacune tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Emma avait plaqué Regina contre un mur, tout en tentant, avec sa langue, de la dominer. Regina laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir mélangé à un grognement de frustration. D'un coup de hanche, elle écarta la blonde et la poussa contre le mur d'en face dans un fracas sans nom. Elle se jeta ensuite sur elle, et la maintint immobile en posant ses mains sur ses hanches frèles. Regina n'attendit pas qu'Emma proteste, et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, les bras de la blonde autour de son coup. Elle remonta ensuite ses mains sous le pull blanc de la sauveuse, griffant son ventre pale au passage. Des frissons parcoururent Emma, dont la violence des gestes se décupla. Elle libéra le cou de la reine en tirant ses cheveux en arrière, et attaqua la peau mate à l'aide de ses dents, puis de sa langue.

**-Je vous deteste, Regina**

Emma reprit possession des lèvres de la brune en y écrasant les siennes , faisant ainsi passer toute la rancoeur qu'elle lui vouait. Le Maire en avait profité pour remonter ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Emma gémit en sentant les mains froides de la reine malmener sa poitrine. Regina, tout en prenant le dessus du duel de leurs langues, faisait rouler entre ses doigts les tétons durcis d'Emma. Celle-ci sentit sa respiration se saccader. Entre deux baiser tout sauf romantiques, la reine réussit à cracher une phrase venimeuse.

* * *

**-La haine que je vous porte est sans nom, Miss Swan.**

**-Alors montrez le moi, votre Majesté. **La voix d'Emma était devenue eauque, et ses yeux émeraudes étaient noircis de désir. D'un désir sauvage, presque malsain. Le désir de daire mal à son ennemie, de la violenter, tout en lui faisant hurler son nom de plaisir.

Regina afficha un sourire sadique, délaissant un sein pour aller buter contre la ceinture de la blonde. Celle ci sourit interieurement en sentant Regina frissonner sous l'attaque de sa langue sur son oreille. Elle avait trouver un point sensible, et comptait bien s'en servir.

La brune defit la ceinture de la sauveuse dans un geste assuré, et s'occupa des boutons de son pantalon avec tout autant d'aisance. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde en même temps que sa main allait explorer son entre jambes. Emma bascula la tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir et de colère, se giflant mentalement d'avoir laissé la brune prendre le dessus. Celle ci se pencha de manière à froler de sa bouche l'oreille de sa rivale, et elle chuchota d'une voix rauque,

**-C'est moi qui mène la danse, Miss Swan. Ça a toujours été moi, et ça le sera toujours. Je suis le Maire de Storybrooke et la Reine de la forêt enchantée. JE décide.**

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle pénétra Emma sans aucun ménagement, lui arrachant un cri grave. La Reine gémit en sentant les ongles de la blonde s'encrer dans son dos. Elle entama de violents va et vient, en s'aidant de son bassin pour aller toujours plus au fond. Emma gémissait au rythme des assauts de la reine, son souffle s'écrasant dans le cou parfumé de la brune, qui maintenait fermement une des jambes d'Emma contre sa hanche.

Emma se sentait défaillir. Elle criait de plus en plus fort, sentant la délivrance arriver sous peu. Regina, tout aussi trempée qu'Emma, du faire preuve d'un self control surhumain pour reussir à se retirer de la blonde. Celle ci la regarda, incrédule, frustrée, la respiration saccadée.

**\- Je decide où, quand, et comment. N'oubliez pas ça, Miss Swan, **lança Regina tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, dans une démarche qui se voulait plus qu'aguicheuse.

Emma resta là un moment, bouche bée, le pantalon ouvert et le pull remonté au dessus de sa poitrine.

**-Ça, vous allez me le payer, votre Majesté**

* * *

**SQ.**

**-Emma, ma Chérie, mais où étais-tu? Tout le monde t'attendait! **Snow s'était précipité sur sa fille, la tirant par le bras afin de l'attirer au milieu du Granny's

**-Oui, Miss Swan, que diable a pu vous retenir tant de temps? Ou qui, d'ailleurs? **Regina était adossée au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourcil relevé. Emma la fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner vers ses parents

**-J'ai été retenue par quelqu'un. Je pensais aprécier le moment alors je suis restée. Mais finalement, ce fut court et ennuyeux au possible. Comme quoi, on surestimes certaines personnes... **Elle jeta un rapide regard à Regina, qui fulminait interieurement. Elle savait qu'Emma était à deux doigts de jouir, mais la voir sous entendre qu'elle, Regina Mills, était une mauvaise amante, la faisait grincer des dents.

Snow ne comprit pas l'allusion, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, et reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était

**-Bien, mes chers amis, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir fêter le retour de notre cher Henry. **Elle attrapa son verre, et tendit le bras

**À Henry!**

**-Tu nous as manqué bonhomme. **David prit son petit fils dans les bras, puis le laissa aller embrasser les habitants, tous soulagés que le fils de la sauveuse soit sain et sauf.

Emma était restée en retrait. Pourquoi avait elle sauté sur Regina? Elle avait conscience depuis longtemps de son attirance pour la brune, mais pourquoi maintenant? Elle se sentait mal, ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation. Bien sur, elle avait déjà connu des femmes, notamment en prison, mais cette fois, il s'agissait de la mère de son fils, de sa pire ennemie, de l'Evil Queen! Elle se dit que de toute façon, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Oui, c'était l'émotion et l'énervement, rien de plus. On peut tous déraper, non?

**\- Maman? **

**-Hein? Quoi? Pardon Henry. **Emma tiqua à l'emploi du mot "maman", mais était bien trop perturbée pour réagir.

**-A quoi tu pensais? Tu avais l'air d'être partie très loin, **s'amusa le petit brun.

**\- Tu es beaucoup trop observateur gamin! **Lui répondit-elle en ébourrifant ses cheveux.

**-Dis... Je peux dormir chez Maman ce soir? Ça fait un moment, et je suis tellement heureux de la retrouver, après tout ça... Enfin, si tu es d'accord Maman! **Il s'était retourné vers sa mère brune et attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

**\- Bien sûr que tu peux mon chéri. tu seras toujours le bienvenu. **

Regina essuya l'unique larme qui perlait sur sa joue droite, et alla étreindre son fils. Elle n'y croyait pas. Lui qui était devenu si distant ces derniers mois, lui demandait de passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu'elle en était euphorique. A l'intérieur, bien sur. Elle avait gardé son masque rigide et attendait, par simple formalité, la réponse de la blonde qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas intêret de dire non.

Snow, David et Emma avaient écarquillé les yeux dans un même mouvement, et gardaient la bouche grande ouverte suite à la demande incongrue d'Henry. Regina souriait en coin, fière de les voir dans cet état par sa faute.

**-Heu...Ben...Oui...Oui si tu veux. T'es sur gamin?**

**-Oui, elle me manque... On y va maman?**

**-Tu n'as pas bu ton chocolat Henry.** Emma avait froncé les sourcils, étonnée de voir que son fils préférait partir avec Regina plutôt que de boire son chocolat chaud en racontant ses aventures de héros au reste des habitants.

**-Bien sûr, allons-y Henry. **Regina passa son bras autour des épaules d'Henry, passa devant les deux idiots, qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air encore plus idiots avec leurs têtes d'ahuirs, puis devant Emma.

**-Miss Swan**

**-Madame le Maire. Henry, appelle moi pour me dire quand tu rentres.**

**-Je pense y rester quelques jours, mais je t'appelerai.**

La cloche du Granny's tinta, avertissant de la sortie des deux Mills. Emma et ses parents se regardèrent un moment, incrédules, avant que Ruby ne les sorte de leur torpeur.

Emma avait trouvé le comportement d'Henry étrange. D'abord, il voulait aller chez sa mère adoptive. Ensuite, il n'a pas bu son chocolat. Et pour finir, il n'a pas pris le temps de raconter ses aventures. Quelque chose clochait, et elle était bien décidée à savoir ce que c'était. Mais pour le moment, elle allait souffler un peu.

**\- Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez tous là, sains et saufs! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur!** La louve se retourna vers Emma . **Em' nous allons fêter ton retour dignement toi et moi. Ce soir, on va au Rabbit Hole!**

**-Je sais pas Ruby...**

**-Tu tu, pas de discussion! Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Repasse à 20h, on ira directement.**

Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal... Elle avait bien besoin d'un petit verre. Voir de plusieurs bouteilles, pour oublier les évênements de ces dernières heures.

**-Très bien, mais il faut que j'y aille alors. J'ai des choses à faire avant. A ce soir Rub's. David, Mary, on se voit à l'appartement!**

* * *

**SQ. **

Cela faisait une demie heure qu'Emma cherchait désespérément une tenue pour sa soirée. Elle avait vidé toute son armoire sur son lit, et croulait sous ses vêtements. Elle abandonna dix minutes plus tard en optant pour la robe rouge qu'elle portait le soir où Henry était venu la chercher à Boston. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Qui aurait cru que deux ans plus tard elle serait là, chez ses parents, cherchant une robe pour sortir avec le chaperon rouge, après avoir sauvé son fils des griffes de Peter Pan. Elle rit intérieurement, et fila sous la douche. Une demie heure plus tard elle était habillée, coiffée et maquillée.

**-A plus!**

**-Emma, quand comptes tu rentrer?**

**-Mary, j'ai 28 ans. J'ai passé l'âge de te donner des heures de sortie. **Emma avait roulé des yeux en parlant à sa mère.

**-Bien, mais fais attention...**

**-Oui mamaaaaaan. **Emma avait prononcé cette phrase pour se moquer de cette dernière, mais l'utilisation de ce mot fit tout de même chaud au coeur de sa mère, qui sentait que sa fille avait du mal à la considérer comme telle

* * *

SQ. .

**-Emma! Wahou, t'as fait dans le sexy dis moi!**

**\- Et oui Ruby, comme quoi je sais porter des robes!**

**\- Alllez go, allons malmener notre foie!**

La musique était bruyante au Rabbit Hole. Emma savait ce bars pas très chic, mais Ruby avait insisté pour y aller. Et cela n'étonna pas la blonde. Un bar avec des strip teaseuses, de l'alcool qui coule à flots, de beaux mâles à l'affut. Du Ruby quoi!

**-Deux Vodka RedBull s'il te plait. **Ruby avait lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur au serveur. Elle se tourna vers Emma, accoudée au bar.

**-Alooooors, vas-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai senti l'odeur de Regina sur toi tout à l'heure au Granny's**?

Emma s'étouffa avec sa boisson, et se tourna vers Ruby, complètement ahurie.

**\- Comment ça son odeur? Ruby, c'est vraiment flippant ce truc de loup!**

**\- Allez, fais pas l'innocente! Vous vous êtes battues c'est ça? Ou alors vous avez couché ensemble**! Lança la louve dans un fou rire.

Emma trouva tout d'un coup ses pieds extrèmement interessants.

**-...Noooooon, sérieux?! J'y crois pas! C'est énorme!**

**-Ruby! Moins fort s'il te plait, on pourrait nous entendre!**

**-Tu t'es tapé Madame le Maire?! **Lança la brune dans un chuchotement exagéré.

**-... Et si on allait danser, j'adore cette chanson! **

Emma ne laissa pas à la brune le temps de rétorquer, et la traina sur la piste. Elle dansèrent l'une contre l'autre, ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer quelques mâles en rut. Ruby eu vite fait de se retrouver dans les bras d'un beau brun musclé, tendit qu'Emma avait pris possession du bar, regardant en souriant son amie enchainer les verres et les baisers.

Quelques verres de vodka plus tard, Emma devait se tenir fermement au bar pour ne pas littéralement s'écraser au sol. Elle attrapa son portable pour cérifier ses messages, et n'en voyant pas, alla par réflexe dans les conversations sms. La première sur laquelle elle tomba fut celle avec Regina. Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique, et tapa tant bien que mal un message. Elle rangea ensuite son téléphone dans son sac, alla avertir Ruby et rentra se coucher.

* * *

SQ.

Emma tenta de grimper les marches du loft sans faire de bruit. Mais elle rata une marche et se rattrapa de peu à la rembarde.

**-Chuuuuuuut, faut pas réveiller papounet et mamounetteuh! **

Elle rit à ce qu'elle considérait apparemment comme une boutade, l'alcool aidant, et se glissa comme elle put dans sa chambre. Elle leva une jambe pour retirer un escarpin, mais perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle retenta d'attraper son escarpin une dois assise, la langue sortie pour se concentrer d'avantage. Elle fit de même avec le deuxième, et se jeta dans son lif sans prendre la peine de retirer sa robe. Son téléphone vibra, elle l'attrapa après plusieurs tentatives, aaytn d'abord réussi à attraper ses doubles créés par l'alcool, et afficha le message. Ella sourit machiavéliquement en voyant l'émetteur.

*Demain, 9h dans mon bureau. Tachez d'arriver sobre, Miss Swan*

-**Regina**

Et elle s'endormit avec une classe digne des plus grandes princesses de disney... ou pas.

* * *

_Voilà, j'attends vos avis! :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Une journée riche en émotions

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard énorme. Simplement, étant en période d'exams, je me suis entièrement consacrée à ça, excluant tout loisir relatif aux Swan Quenn Shipers. Je pense que vous savez très bien qu'une fois qu'on se met à lire ou écrire un chapitre de fiction, ben on ne s'arrête plus ! Et là, je devais restée concentrée. _

_Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, j'y réponds autant que je peux. Merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais qui à chaque fois me font sourire :D et merci aux lecteurs silencieux. _

_Mais me revoilà avec un 5 ème chapitre, pas très long, mais qui met un peu en forme les contours de ce que va devenir la relation Emma/Regina pendant un certain temps. Je précise encore une fois que je me concentre plus sur la relation Emma/ Regina que sur l'histoire de OUAT en elle même. De plus, je suis les grandes lignes, mais la modifie quelques peu. Enfin, je vous laisse voir par vous même :)_

_Je vous dis bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit avis;)_

**Une journée riche en émotions**

Emma se réveillait doucement un filet de lumière venant titiller ses paupières. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux , un violent mal de crâne lui assénant des coups de marteaux à l'arrière de la tête. Machinalement , elle attrapa son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Elle tomba sur une conversation SMS ouverte, et se releva brusquement en voyant le nom de Regina apparaître à l'écran.

**\- Oh merde...**

Elle lu et relu le texto, se giflant mentalement d'être aussi stupide lorsqu'elle boit.

Elle regarda le réveil : 8h30.

**\- Oh putain !**

Elle se leva à la hâte , enfila un pantalon et un débardeur qui gisaient sur le sol, et sautilla vers la salle de bain tout en enfilant sa jambe gauche . Elle manqua bien évidemment de trébucher, et se rattrapa de justesse au mur. La blonde se brossa rapidement les dents, descendit en furie les escaliers menant à la cuisine, et attrapa la tasse de café trônant sur l'îlot central.

\- **Bonjour ma chérie , bien dormi ?** Snow lui souriait , assise sur le canapé et sirotant sa tasse de thé

**\- Bonjour Marie Margaret. Oui, enfin je crois...**

**\- Vu l'état dans lequel tu es rentrée hier soir , je suppose que tu t'es vite écroulée sur ton lit, et toute habillée...**

**\- Ouais... Je vais au commissariat, j'ai des dossiers à finir et à rendre à Regina**

**\- Ah... Bon courage,** lui répondit la petite brune, un sourire en coin en regardant sa fille courir hors de l'appartement.

SQ

Il était 9h30 quand Emma arriva au commissariat. L'endroit était calme, son père ne prenant le poste qu'en début d'après midi. Elle se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur sa chaise, et entreprit de feuilleter les dossiers lorsqu'elle entendit des talons claquer dans le couloir. Elle pourrait les reconnaître entre milles.

**\- Miss Swan, même si je suis ravie de voir que vous remplissez ENFIN vos obligations de Sheriff, lorsque je vous sommes de venir dans mon bureau , j'apprécierais que vous obéissiez.** La brune se tenait droite, dans l'angle de la porte, une main sur la hanche.

**\- Ouais... A ce propos... Désolée pour... Enfin, vous savez quoi**

Emma se grattait machinalement l'arrière du crâne, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle leva les yeux vers Regina qui la regardait , les sourcils relevés et un air faussement perplexe.

**\- Bordel Regina, faites pas l'innocente !**

**\- Langage, Swan ! Quand au reste, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez...**

**\- Le message, Regina...**

**\- Oh ! Celui où vous me dites, je cite : « J'ai tellement envie de vous, Madame le Maire. Votre corps parfait me hante, je vais devoir compenser votre absence avec les moyens du bord » ?**

Emma déglutit difficilement, les yeux écarquillés devant le naturel avec lequel Regina abordait le sujet.

\- **Ouais...Celui là. Quand j'ai bu je ne sais plus ce que je dis**

**\- Insinueriez-vous, Miss Swan, que je ne suis pas désirable ?**

**\- Non ! Enfin, bien sur que vous êtes...Enfin... Et puis merde Regina ! Arrêtez un peu ça ! **

**\- Arrêter quoi, Miss Swan ?**

Regina se rapprochait lascivement et dangereusement de bureau. Emma, au fur et à mesure, se tassait sur sa chaise. Elle n'en menait vraiment pas large.

La brune contourna lentement le bureau, les yeux noirs de désir ancrés dans les yeux émeraudes qui s'offraient à elle.

**\- Vous savez ce que je fait aux personnes qui n'obéissent pas à mes ordres ?**

Emma pouvait sentir le souffle de la Reine sur son visage.

**\- N...Non**

Regina se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde, lui offrant par la même occasion une vue dégagée sur son décolleté.

**\- Je les punis, Miss Swan**

Et elle grimpa à califourchon sur Emma, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Emma prit violemment possession des lèvres de la femme assise sur elle, tout en agrippant possessivement ses fesses. La blonde gémit dans la bouche du Maire lorsque celle-ci passa sans ménagement ses mains froides sous le débardeur d'Emma, malaxant sans aucune douceur sa poitrine.

L'heure n'était pas aux démonstrations affectives, mais bien au règlement de compte charnel. L'une voulant asseoir son autorité, et l'autre lui montrer qu'elle lui tiendrait toujours tête. Que jamais elle ne serait la Reine à ses yeux.

Emma fit glisser sans attendre sa main sous la jupe déjà retroussée de la brune, et écarta de deux doigts son string dentelé. Regina s'agrippa plus fort au coup de la Sauveuse, et ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise. Emma la pénétra violemment, et se délecta de la poitrine offerte de la brune, celle ci ayant renversé sa tête en arrière sous ses assauts. Leurs corps cognaient l'un contre l'autre, Regina ,qui ne se préoccupait que de son propre plaisir, se fichait pas mal de savoir si Emma en prenait aussi, et Emma voulait simplement faire taire une bonne fois pour toute cette femme qui l'exaspérait tant. La Reine mordit violemment le cou de la blonde, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, et celle-ci appuya ses va et vient de façon brutale, afin de rendre coup pour coup à la mère adoptive de son fils. Regina sentait la délivrance arriver, mais se sentit projetée contre une des cellules du commissariat, les fesses par terre. Elle se releva d'un coup, prête à lâcher toute sa colère sur la blonde, mais fut arrêtée net par une voix près de la porte.

\- **Mamaaaan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Oui Snow, que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?**

Emma roula des yeux tendit que Snow ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Regina.

**\- Tiens ma chérie. Comme tu es partie rapidement ce matin, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose à manger, de manière à ce que tu tiennes le coup sous les assauts de Madame le Maire**, cracha-t-elle.

Emma rougit d'un seul coup, au sous entendu involontaire de sa mère.

\- **Oui Miss Swan, ****mangez****, beaucoup . Vous en aurez besoin. Je suis d'humeur... ****Combative**** aujourd'hui.**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la blonde et quitta le commissariat.

SQ

Il était 12h30 quand Emma décida d'aller manger chez Granny. Elle délaissa donc la montagne de dossiers dans laquelle elle était plongée, et grimpa dans la voiture du Sheriff direction le restaurant. Lorsqu'elle entra, Ruby se précipita sur elle, lui demandant si la gueule de bois n'était pas trop violente.

**\- Ruby, je ne sortirai plus jamais avec toi ! **Lui répondit la blonde en riant.

**\- C'est ça, oui ! Jusqu'à la prochaine ! Allez va t'asseoir, je t'apporte ton hamburger.**

Emma prit place à sa table habituelle, au fond du Diner. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une présence en face d'elle.

**\- Regina, je vous manque déjà ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**\- Vous, non. Mais..**.

Regina laissait courir son regard le long de la partie visible du corps d'Emma. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, gênée, et trouva d'un coup un intérêt certain aux set de table rouges de Granny.

-** Et bien, vous avez perdu votre langue, Miss Swan ? Ce serait fort dommage**

**\- Vous allez passer la journée à m'allumer, où vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?**

**\- Dans un premier temps, je vais vous allumer. Je vais vous allumer jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous faire l'amour. Ensuite, je continuerai à vous malmener, comme je prends tant de plaisir à le faire. **

Regina, en prononçant ces paroles, laissait glisser son pied désormais nu le long du mollet d'Emma. Celle-ci, perturbée par l'aplomb de la brune et ce contact physique gardait les yeux écarquillés, telle une ahurie. C'est Ruby qui interrompit leur échange silencieux en apportant sa commande à Emma. Elle avait ce sourire béat sur le visage, qui en disait long quand à ses intentions de discussion avec la Sauveuse. Ruby jubilait. Il est vrai que la Méchante Reine était...Méchante. Elle avait fait beaucoup souffrir par le passé, souffrir sa propre famille. Elle leur avait volé leurs souvenirs et 28 ans de leurs vies. Mais il était également vrai qu'elle était incroyablement sexy... Et puis, connaissant Emma, ça ne devait être que du sexe. Tant que son amie tombait pas amoureuse de Regina, ma foi, Ruby se dit qu'elle ne pouvait qu'approuver.

\- **M ...Merci Ruby**

La louve se tourna vers Regina

**\- Et vous Madame le Maire, je vous sers quelque chose ?**

**\- Un café à emporter.**

Ruby se dirigeait déjà vers le bar lorsque la brune l'interpella

**\- Oh, et, Miss Lucas ?**

**\- Oui ? **

**\- Apportez-donc un grand verre d'eau fraîche au Sheriff, je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas très bien.**

Elle se tourna vers Emma, lui lança un sourire sarcastique, et se leva pour récupérer son café.

**-A plus tard, Miss Swan**

Regina sortit du restaurant sans se retourner, fière de son effet auprès de la blonde.

Emma, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, mangea son hamburger à la hâte sous le regard interrogateur de la louve qui se jura de lui poser quelques questions lorsqu'elle aurait un peu bu.

SQ

Emma rentra chez elle vers 20h, encore retournée par le comportement de Regina. Elles se sont toujours détestées, toujours à vouloir avoir le dessus sur l'autre, chacune voulant récupérer Henry, à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues chaque jour. Et voilà qu'elles vont ensemble à Neverland pour le sauver, et qu'elles se mettent à coucher ensemble à leur retour.

Ce qui perturbe surtout Emma, c'est que plus elle est énervée après le Maire, plus elle a envie d'elle, envie de lui faire autant de mal que de bien en lui faisant violemment l'amour. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque Mary Margaret entra dans la chambre.

**\- Ma chérie... Il faut que l'on parle d'Henry.**

**\- Quoi ? Il y a eu un problème ? Il va bien ?**

**\- Emma calme toi. Il va bien. Enfin, physiquement. Il a changé depuis Neverland Emma. Il devient absent, il a un regard dur et froid. Et puis il hésite parfois sur les noms de ses camarades.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Maman ?**

Snow baissa la tête, comme une enfant coupable prise la main dans le sac.

**\- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre toi, qu'il veuille rester chez Regina ? Alors qu'il la détestait ?**

**\- Mary Margaret, on ne va pas revenir là dessus ! Regina est...**

**\- Oui, oui je sais, Regina est sa mère ! Mais Emma, peu importe qu'il ait son apparence, sa voix ou son sourire innocent... Ce n'est pas Henry. Je le sens. Et je crois qu'il en a après Regina.**

Emma décrocha de la conversation. Non, elle n'aurait pas pu louper le fait que son fils ait autant changé. Et puis, il ne s'en prendrait tout de même pas à la brune, si ? Cette dernière inquiétude suffit à Emma qui quitta l'appartement et démarra en trombe son bolide jaune dans le noir de la nuit.

Emma s'arrêta chez Gold, et entra sans demander son reste.

-**Gold! La boîte de Pandore, ouvrez là!**

-**Et bien Miss Swan, seriez vous devenue une fidèle de Monsieur Pan?** Gold utilisait le sarcasme mais se demandait vraiment ce qui prenait à la jeune blonde.

-**Henry...C'est...C'est Henry dedans!**

Devant l'air déterminé de la Sauveuse, le Ténébreux hésita, puis céda finalement.

**-Bien. Mais je vous préviens, si vous vous trompez, vous serez responsable de la destruction de Storybrooke.**

**-Et si vous n'ouvrez pas très vite la boîte, vous serez responsable de bien pire Gold.**

Le vieil homme ouvrit la boîte de Pandore à l'aide de sa dague, et un jeune homme, de l'apparence de Peter Pan en sortit.

-**Maman?**

**-Henry!**

Emma se précipita sur son fils, et se confondit en excuses. Celui ci, trop heureux d'être enfin libre, lui pardonna immédiatement, serrant encore plus fort sa mère dans ses bras.

Gold, interloqué par les dernières minutes, ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, tel un poisson hébété. Emma, comme ayant compris sa question silencieuse, se tourna vers lui et lui dit

-**Je vous promets de vous expliquer plus tard, mais là, il faut faire vite. Pan est avec Regina, elle est en danger.**

-**On s'y retrouve, Miss Swan**. Et le Ténébreux disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge, laissant la mère et son fils se précipiter vers le bolide jaune d'Emma Swan.

En réalité, Rumpel se fichait pas mal du sort de Regina. Il était plutôt préoccupé par ce que son père cherchait auprès d'elle. Ce qui ne pouvait être que de la magie. Et donc désservir le propre intérêt de Gold.

* * *

SQ

En route, elle vit au loin un corps allongé. Elle pilla, sortit de la voiture et se précipita dessus.

-**Blue**!

La fée gisait sur le sol, sans vie. Emma se détestait pour la pensée qui l'habitait en ce moment même, mais elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas Regina, allongée sans vie devant elle.

Son cri alerta quelques habitants, qui s'attroupèrent autour du corps. Emma appela ses parents qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tandis que chacun se demandait qui était derrière tout ça, Emma aperçut au loin une ombre volante.

-**Pan**!

-**Oh mon Dieu...** Snow avait posé sa main devant sa bouche. **Ca veut dire que...**

-**Henry...** chuchota Emma.

Elle se leva, demandant à sa mère de veiller sur Blue, et courut vers le 4x4 de son père

-**Au cimetière, vite!**

Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes après. Emma avait peur. Elle avait les yeux plissés, et son père n'osa pas l'interrompre. Et si Henry...Pan...Peu importe, avait tué Regina. Mon Dieu, Regina! Emma s'inquiétait plus que de mesure. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore.

Ils entrèrent en furie dans le caveau de la Reine

-**REGINA! Regina tu...Vous m'entendez? Oh mon Dieu, REGINA!**

La brune était là, sur le sol, inconsciente. Si la pièce n'avait pas été dévastée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Emma resta là, sans bouger, une larme solitaire roulant le long de sa joue.

_Et voilà :) _


End file.
